


Liar, Liar, Tears of Fire

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Loceit - Freeform, platonic demus, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Logan has heard it all one too many times and has had enough. That's it, he's moving to be with the people who consistently care about and respect him.Inspired by a Tumblr post by illogicallyinclinedDeceit: I am important.Logan: I am lovedWhich one of us do you suppose is a bigger liar?





	Liar, Liar, Tears of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

“You should really be listening to Deceit on this one,” Logan startled the others. “Even if you don't arrive at the same conclusion, he has some valid points that are worth pondering.”  
“How could you say that, Logan? He's Deceit. He's a liar. We shouldn't be listening to anything he says,” Virgil as always was apprehensive.  
“What the three of you neglect to remember, is that he too is a part of Thomas, and as such has Thomas's well being in mind. He would not do anything to harm Thomas, regardless of what you believe.”  
“Ok, guys,” Thomas stepped in. “Both Logan and Deceit are making some good points here. Maybe if you don't want them to be right you make better points for your argument?”  
“Precisely. Thank you Thomas.”  
“Can it, Specs. No one's interested in your commentary, especially when you keep siding with _them_.”  
“Roman!” Patton was horrified at what the Prince had said. “How could you say that? This is Logan, our Logan, that you're talking about.”  
“Is he? Is he ours? More and more I think he's started to drift towards the dark sides.”

Thomas was shocked, Patton was horrified, Virgil was silent. 

“Well so what if I am? So what if I decide to occasionally hang out with those who actually value my input? So what if I have more in common with them than I ever will with you? So what if I'm sick and tired of this same old song and dance where you all pretend you care, but the second it comes to making a decision you shut me out. And don't insult my intelligence by pretending it isn't true. Deceit? I think we've made our point. Would you like to come debate philosophers with me?”  
“I'd absolutely _hate_ to,” he smirked as the two sunk out. 

“Soooo… what now?” Virgil was the first to speak, feeling more than his fair share of the guilt.  
“Well, I think Roman needs to apologize to Logan, and maybe we all need to think about how we view some of the other sides. Logan says that they contribute, and more than once that has been helpful,” Thomas replied.  
“I think you're right,” Patton finally responded. “We haven't been as kind as we could have been to the others, and I hate to think we've driven Logan away. He's one of us, part of the family, but he doesn't feel like it because of how we've been treating him.”

Patton was absolutely dejected. How could he of all sides have let this happen? He was an absolute failure.  
Virgil knew both Logan and Deceit a lot better than the others in the room and as much as his past with Deceit was an unpleasant memory, more because of himself than anyone else, he did agree that maybe they weren't being the best of friends to their resident nerd. 

“Well I just don't get it,” Roman spoke up. “If Logan us defending and agreeing with the dark sides, then how could he be doing what's best for Thomas anyway? Maybe he should just stay with them from now on.”  
Patton gasped. “You don't mean that, Roman! You can't!”  
“Well why not? Why can't I mean the truth?”  
“Because it's not the truth, Roman. As much as I of all people hate to see them, the others are doing what they think is best for Thomas. And Logan as logic would of course see the value of points on both halves of the argument. We can't take it personally. It's not an emotional matter to him. To him every problem has a solution and the best way to find it is to sort out the pros and cons of each option until one is clearly superior to the other. And since we still have a problem and no solution, maybe we should try it his way?”  
“Good idea, Virgil. Let's try it.”

Meanwhile on the stage, Logan and Deceit were having an animated debate about what the best way to solve a problem was. 

“Are you sure you didn't just pick this subject because you're upset about what just happened?” Deceit asked for the fifth time over the span of their debate.  
“Of course not. I don't do emotions.”  
“I totally _can't_ tell you're lying.”

Logan sighed as he sat down and Deceit waved the podiums away. 

“Next time just don't bother.”  
“What?” Logan was beyond confused.  
“I know that I'm totally _not_ important and that I _don't_ bring anything to the table, so _do_ worry about defending me.”  
“I know you meant that to sound like a lie, but I'm not convinced. You don't need to worry about me either. The others love me no matter what, even if we argue. They said so.”  
“I know you _didn't_ mean that to sound like the truth, but I'm not convinced.”  
Logan smirked. “Well between your compulsion and the lies I tell myself to get through the day, which of us do you think is the bigger liar?”  
“Well maybe it doesn't have to be either of us.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My compulsion totally _isn't_ coming from a place of self preservation and totally _wouldn't_ go away if subconsciously I felt safe, and you definitely _would_ have to lie to say someone loved you if you came back with me.”

Logan was speechless for a moment as he saw the blush creep across Deceit's face. He thought about the offer for a moment and smirked. 

“I would totally _hate_ going back with you and I would _hate_ to feel loved and I would _hate_ to see you be able to speak the truth.”

Now it was Deceit's turn to be speechless. There were deep blushes forming across both of their faces as grins crept up the corners of their mouths. Suddenly the double doors were thrown open. 

“Logan! Deceit! There you are!” 

Roman was determined to speak with the two sides. He had agreed to apologize to both and after a few exercises he was feeling much more sympathetic to their situation. Logan and Deceit of course didn't know this and froze with fear. Logan was the first to react as Roman started towards them. He grabbed Deceit's hand. 

“Are you ready?” Logan whispered.  
Deceit smiled. “As long as I'm with you? _Never_.”

They sunk out just as Roman reached the stage. He was puzzled as to what exactly he had just witnessed. More than that, though, he was frustrated because all he wanted to do was talk and they were running away from him. He'd have to talk to Virgil to see what to do next. 

“Hey, Dee-Dee! You're back! Wait… is that Logan I see?”  
“Indeed. I have opted to come stay with you as it seems I am no longer welcome with the others, though to be honest, it has been a long time coming.”  
“And you're not scared they'll label you as one of us?”  
“Even if they did, there are worse things.”  
“Wow, so brave, Logie! Now tell me, was it my brother? Because I know how stuck up he can be. Sometimes I'd just like to knock him down a few pegs, maybe take out his knees. Do you think you could use actual knee caps as knee pads?”  
“That is an interesting question. At least for the first time they would protect your knees, but would they be durable enough to be an efficient method of protection?”  
“I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea,” Deceit noted completely exasperated. Now there were two of them. He'd never get away from the disturbing mental imagery. 

“So are you moving your room or are you sleeping with Deceit?” Remus inquired not at all innocently, regardless of the face he was trying to make.  
“I… uh-”  
“Wow, flustered are we? How long have you two been doing the _devil's tango_?”  
“Remus!” Deceit was not going to have this conversation now or ever. “We're not even together. He's not flustered, he just hasn't made a list of pros and cons yet. Get your mind out of the gutter!”  
“I think we both know that's not possible. Besides, you're not compulsively lying right now, which can only mean you feel safe.”  
“Oh… I guess you're right.”  
“I usually am. You know the drill, people don't like me because I'm honest.”  
“No, people don't like you because you're obnoxious.”  
“You wound me! A stab to the stomach causing stomach acid to slowly eat away at my heart! A slow and painful death. How could you?!”

Deceit rolled his eyes and turned to Logan, who he caught off guard staring with a strange expression on his face. 

“Are you ok?”  
Logan shook himself out of his daze. “Ah, yes. I am just wondering how exactly I would get my room down here.”  
“Well that part's easy,” Remus volunteered. “You just have to will it down here.”  
“And what is the hard part?”  
“What happens after.”

Logan wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but he could imagine. He went to an empty space on the wall and called his room down. He was excited that it actually worked. He looked to the others with bright eyes before opening his door. Unlike when his room had been upstairs, he decided to leave the door open, inviting his new floor mates to come in if they wanted, and they did. 

“Gee, Logan, don't you ever get tired of wearing one of the same 25 shirts and ties?”  
“Well, as Thomas's logic, it wouldn't make much sense for me to worry about what to wear.”  
“Well surely when you're not being called upon, there's something else you'd rather wear?” Deceit inquired.  
“Do you two have different outfits?”  
“Of course! Want to see?” Remus was clearly excited so without waiting for an answer he snapped himself into his alternate outfit. A tight mock-neck black crop top and short cut off Jean shorts. He was of course barefoot. Next to him, Deceit just realized that he had been changed too, and was in a form-fitting yellow tee shirt with black hems, black skinny jeans, high top Converse, and his hat. 

“Wow,” Logan breathed. He hadn't meant to, but he was staring right at Deceit who wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation.  
“So you should pick out something too!” Remus had already decided he would do anything and everything to get that need into some new clothes.  
“Well, I guess there are a couple things I've always wanted to try.”  
“Oooooo! Let's see!”  
“Ok, but promise you won't laugh?”  
“We would never,” Deceit finally spoke up to assure him. 

Logan snapped into his first outfit. Ripped black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee with the periodic table, a black leather jacket, high top Converse of his own, and a pair of prescription aviators. 

“Damn, Logan! You're hot!” Remus exclaimed. 

Deceit was too busy turning into a tomato to say anything, but he gave a shy thumbs up which got Logan blushing too. He snapped into his next outfit. This one featured a white blouse and a dark blue and black houndstooth circle skirt with black flats. Deceit was now absolutely melting and everyone knew it. Suddenly Logan felt a tug. He was being summoned! He just needed to resist it long enough to change back. Deceit and Remus instantly knew what was going on and tried to ground him for just long enough to get a snap in, but it didn't work. Logan appeared in his spot in his new outfit to find Patton, Virgil, Thomas, and Roman staring at him. 

“That's… new,” offered Patton. They had in mind what they had wanted to say, but this change in wardrobe left them at a loss for words.  
“So, Logan, I hear your room disappeared?”  
“Ah. So that's what this is about. It did not disappear. I moved it.”  
“Moved it? To…” Virgil knew very well where to, but he still needed confirmation.  
“Yes. I moved it down stairs to be with Deceit and Remus.”  
“Logan, please, I know this is my fault, and I'm so sorry. I was wrong! About everything! You were trying to do what was best for Thomas, and the others do to! I was too blinded by my ideas of right and wrong to see what was really happening! You don't need to move. You can come back! We're all so sorry for how we've treated you. You can all come in fact! Right guys?”  
“Of course,” Patton exclaimed. “I'm so sorry we- I didn't do a better job of making you feel wanted. You're part of the family, and you should have been made to feel like it.”  
“Please, Logan. I know my history with the others is not the best, but I'm willing to put everything aside so that you can come back to us.”

Logan was almost at a loss for words at how kind and considerate and seemingly honest they were being, almost. 

“Well, as they say,” the others looked hopeful for a moment before he continued, “too little, too late.”  
“What!” Roman exclaimed. “But we apologized! We all feel awful about how we treated you!”  
“Good. If you didn't I would be concerned as to whether or not Thomas lacked empathy. I am not coming back. The fact is, it took me leaving for you to figure out you actually did like having me here. The second I walked into Deceit's realm I was met with love and understanding. I was met with Deceit and Remus who genuinely care about me and what I have to say. I may at some point in the future decide to come back to you, but until then, I am quite content with my new family who make me feel valued and accepted, even when we disagree. I will see you all later when Thomas has a problem that requires me. Goodbye.”

Logan sunk out and back to his room where the floodgates immediately opened. That was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his whole existence. He wanted to feel loved by those he had spent so long with, but he just didn’t. Deceit and Remus ran forward to catch him as he started to fall to his knees. They held him as he cried whispering reassurances and comforting him until he calmed down. 

“Remus, would you start dinner for me?”  
“Of, course Dee-Dee. Anything for you.” He took one last sympathetic glance at Logan before starting out to prep for Deceit. Remus wasn’t allowed to use the stove since the last time he tried to cook and almost burned everything to the ground.

Logan gave a couple more sniffles before pulling back and looking Deceit in the eyes.

“I know it’s illogical, but I was wondering if just for tonight, only if you’re comfortable that is, if I could sleep with you? I know it’s a silly request, and I only ask because of today’s events which  
seem to have affected me far more than they should have, and now that I think about it, I’ll be fine on my own, I always have-”  
“Of course you can sleep with me. I was going to offer anyway. I don’t think you should be alone tonight.”

Logan gave a half smile, which at this point was the best anyone expected to get out of him. A faint blush seemed to creep over his cheeks, though it could have just been from the crying.

“If you want, we can project the stars onto my canopy and you can tell me all about the constellations.”  
“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just really like the idea of the sides in different outfits and I'm a sucker for bad boy Logan and Logan in a skirt,


End file.
